


Submission Never Comes Easy

by Devcon03



Series: Haven, Void and Beyond [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Breathplay, D/s, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devcon03/pseuds/Devcon03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many ways to break Devcon's self-control, and Starscream is an expert in the art of getting what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Submission Never Comes Easy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redseeker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redseeker/gifts).



> Gift for my gal. Please check the warnings. Expect it to be a rough ride, so don't like? Then please don't read.

Starscream pulled the blindfold off his mate and smiled wickedly down at him.

Propped against the wall, silvery thighs spread wide, Devcon merely gazed back at him, the deep thrum of his engines producing a steady litany of worship. He was shaking with restrained need, his face dark and volatile. Between them, the hunter's spike was so hard and messy – all _wet_ , oral lubricant making it gleam. Starscream purred and licked his lips, trickles of hot transfluid staining his face.

He lifted a talon and gathered some of the sticky mess, watching it with interest. Devcon didn’t move, not even when Starscream smeared it over his lips and faceplates. He growled, but followed the rules they had set for this little game. Starscream purred back, enjoying the delicious kick he got out of watching his mate fight and restrict himself. Later, he would find ways to make Devcon break his promise, and it would be totally worth it. Punishment waited at the end of the line, but the sweet and potent pain of his mate’s passion was something he'd come to crave. For now, however, it was enough to see Devcon's self-control balance on the edge of breaking.

Devcon _always_ kept himself in check. Thus, twice the fun when he _didn’t_...

Starscream panted at the thought, licked his fangs, and rubbed his interface panel against Devcon's spike. He smirked, ground down, and then moved out of Devcon’s lap lest the hunter break under the strain. It was thrilling to push Devcon – it made him feel powerful, _alive_ , to have the big Autobot in his control. Those big hands, so strong and deadly, were now desperately gripping the black, smooth sheets, tearing them apart as Starscream pushed all his buttons. Starscream smirked, nodding to himself. There they were, the first signs of the battle within Devcon.

He growled, and gingerly sat down, his aft sore and dented. It throbbed after the spanking he'd got earlier. Devcon noticed how Starscream carried himself, and narrowed his gaze. Starscream purred at him, keeping his thighs closed. He spent a few kliks admiring his handiwork, optics following the strong, smooth lines of his mate’s armour. _Such power_ , he thought, beautifully restrained, and all for him…

”Autobot,” Starscream murmured, his engines revving hard. ”Look at me…”

Devcon, uncharacteristically silent, followed his command. His optics were burning, devouring him as if nothing else mattered. Starscream flushed under that look, his valve tight and wet. He never felt self-conscious under the penetrating, blue gaze. With Devcon everything was intense – his devotion, his everlasting love, scorching him from within. Starscream craved _all_ of it, no matter how hard, no matter how wild or painful. He could take it, and a bit more.

Under the weight of his mate’s optics, Starscream sighed contently. He slowly spread his thighs, every movement lazy, all languid. He licked his lips, and slid his interface panel open, hissing softly in relief. Cool air caressed the sensitive, soft plating, revealing the little piercing and further down, his aching valve. For the moment being he kept his spike in its housing. He leant back on one arm, artfully arching his back, angling his hips. He moved his hand down to the precious ring piercing his outer node and pulled at it, widening his optics in surprise. He moaned long and low, wings twitching. The agonising pleasure spread like molten lava through his lines, leaving him all breathless.

Devcon’s strangled moan didn’t go unnoticed. Starscream’s half shuttered optics gleamed in triumph. The power he held over the hunter was addictive, and the pleasure of being able to shatter his mate’s self-control, if so for a moment, was sharp. He licked his lips, and grabbed Devcon’s blaster, caressing it with a claw. He drew small glyphs over the shiny plating. Earlier, before blindfolding Devcon, he’d asked the hunter to dislodge it, promising he’d be rewarded nicely if he followed command. Now Devcon watched him intently, followed his every move with a predatory look upon his face. A sweet pulse of pleasure made Starscream's valve slick, the expression of his face one of bliss.

”Yesss,” he groaned. ”Watch me…”

His grip around the blaster changed as and he lifted it, pressing the muzzle against his valve. He slid it back and forth, enjoying the sensation of the dangerous weapon against his vulnerable folds. Wings high and pert, he allowed the muzzle to slide deep inside his tight valve, the cool metal raking over tender senors. Devcon’s intakes hitched, and a low growl filled the air between them. Starscream whimpered, his valve shivering, clamping down on the blaster. He kept his thighs wide open, letting the hunter see how his most precious blaster stretched him. He sighed in contentment. The muzzle, fully inserted, pressed directly into the soft membrane of his valve. He shuttered his optics tightly, mouth open in a silent moan. There was something much like a handle and he used it to move the blaster, thrusting slowly.

Valve clenching around his Devcon's favoured weapon, he ground down roughly, arching involuntarily. A keen escaped his gritted jaw, and then his hips snapped, just once. His hand trembled as he slid the muzzle out, baring his teeth, arching and angling his hip for a deeper thrust. He curled his claws into the berth, and set a slow pace, fucking himself with the unlikely toy. It was a tighter fit like this and and he writhed, claws raking the berth beneath him. He heard Devcon heavy pants, knew his mate was holding himself back until given a sign.

The power he held over the hunter, the sheer adoration directed at him, made Starscream shiver and moan in response. He bucked his hips, spreading himself for his hunter. There was no vocal answer from Devcon, but his loud intakes and the steadily increasing growl of his engines spoke volumes. Starscream was exposed and vulnerable, stretched around a weapon that had put down more Decepticons than Starscream cared to count. He thrust deep and hard, meeting the hunter’s optics. He wanted more, he _always_ wanted more – more of the wild pleasure, more of the sweet pain as his firewalls crumbling under the strain.

The loaded silence was broken by Starscream's gasp, and the sharp cry that escaped him. He overloaded under Devcon's gaze, wings high and tense, flaring. His faceplates were burning, all dark and tinted by desire. Bliss spread along his fuel lines, and he gave a series of breathy cries, shaking all over, clamping down on the muzzle until the sharp pleasure dissipated.

In the aftermath, Devcon’s face was set into a curious mix of wild, selfish need and devotion. Starscream panted, lubricant dripping down on the berth, his aft aching sweetly. He licked his lips and twisted the blaster, his lavishly wet valve twitching. The friction was maddening, the lingering high gradually deepening as he, once again, worked himself good and hard. The hunter hadn’t moved, but the set of expensive sheets were no more. The silvery spike was all hard, and Starscream suckled his lower lip greedily as he saw transfluid seep from the slit. It was so big and thick, perfectly formed for pushing a lover over the edge, its multiple ridges gleaming in the dim light.

He pointed his toes and threw his helm back, shifting sensuously, concentrating on his own pleasure, true to his nature.

”Yes… _Nnnghh_ , f-frag, Autobot… Ooh..!”

The hunter was having a hard time keeping his base coding down, and Starscream knew that every little moan and shrill gasp he uttered was sweetest torture to his already worked up mate. He loved it, truly, and just thinking about it brought a fresh gush of lubricant along. His valve coated the muzzle as he slid the muzzle out of his valve. He growled and forced it in again, all languorous, making sure to tease. The weapon reached deep, and pleasure spread from his valve to every part of his frame. His wings flicked back and forward, trembling like a butterfly caught in a storm. Starscream was running hot, his intakes coming quick and loud. Soon he was craving the real deal – the hot, painful pleasure brought by his mate's spike.

Optics too-bright, hazy, he challenged Devcon’s self-discipline. He splayed his thighs further, heels gliding. He loved to rail his mate up, loved being dirty and wanton – loved being made to beg, loved being used, hard and good, but only by his mate. No bot else was worthy. No bot else was allowed to see him like this, or to have him this way. His Autobot was the only glitch strong enough to make him scream, yet beg for more. His sobs and submission, his jealous, consuming love – all of his fury, for his master alone. Pleasure filled his world, and his vision was darkened by the strength of his overload. He wailed and shuddered, his hand twisting the muzzle and-

And suddenly his hand was caught in a hard, unyielding grip. Starscream snapped his hips, needing the friction, even as his frame shook. He gave a short snarl, sharp teeth bared in a warning. Devcon held him, the hunter's other hand going around Starscream's throat, pushing him down. In the throws of his overload, Starscream ground down, not realising his end of the bond had been wide open all along.

”Say it,” Devcon growled back, his hand pinning Starscream to the berth, denying him the hard fuck he needed. ”Say it!” he snapped again, and to Starscream's dismay, continued to pull the blaster out of him.

He hissed, thighs shaking. ”No!”

There was a flurry of movements and before Starscream managed to react, the blindfold was suddenly around his mouth, the ends of it being held by Devcon. The looming, threatening sensation of his mate becoming the cold-sparked hunter made his engines stutter. His valve tightened, achingly ready. Starscream's intakes came faster, his optics wide open. There was a fluttering in his tank – this was the stone cold killer looking down at him, optics unforgiving, a sneer in that sharp face. Darkness, hungry and wild, stared back at him. Starscream gasped, arching his back, spreading his thighs, wanting Devcon to use him, to claim him completely.

”Say it, or suffer the consequences,” Devcon purred and let go of the blindfold only to grip his neck harder, slowly cutting the supply of air to his processor. Starscream felt a warm, throbbing pulse move down his spinal struts and shook his helm as much as he could.

/Comm: N-No…!/

Submitting was never easy, but Starscream knew how much Devcon treasured him. His mind was never broken, but he would be made to yield, to give in physically, pushed beyond his limits. Wings trembling, fluttering against the berth, he groaned softly. His spark swelled at the memory of all those times when he’d accepted his mate’s mastery. He wanted it, needed it, but he wouldn’t beg. _He wouldn’t be made to beg!_

He snarled, fought it, but Devcon only smirked and rubbed his valve hard before moving higher up, gripping the piercing, toying with the ring. Starscream looked at him with dazed optics and swallowed, moaned quietly.

Devcon pulled hard, twisted.

The world went white, exploded with pained, controlled pleasure. Starscream shattered, convulsing hard, barely aware of anything else but the stabbing, rough pleasure. It went on and on and on. His vents whined, desperately trying to divert his intakes to his helm and chest – Devcon hadn’t let go of his neck. Instead, the hunter held him tighter until the pressure and pain, the sweet dark bliss, became too much. Starscream arched and wailed, finally broken.

”M-ma… _Master-_!”

The scream still echoed around them when Devcon slammed into him and this time, Starscream heard himself gasp and cry out, higher processor functions crashing in ecstasy. Later, he would be pampered and cleaned by soft cloths and his mate’s tender, caring hands. He would be treated like royalty, as it became for a bot of his status. Now however, he was nothing more than Devcon’s pleasure drone, aching for him, spreading himself open for him and him alone, loving the rough, hard fuck only this mech was allowed to give him.  


Through their bond, love consumed him. He submitted willingly, sobbing in bliss, as his master's will brought him over the edge, and into the sweetest darkness.


End file.
